After Glow: A Tell Of Renesmee & Jacob
by FreshQWrites
Summary: And it was In The After Glow of the greatest love I know, my parents, that me and Jacob's love could shine And radiate brightly.
1. Chapter 1 (The Meadow)

**Author's Note:::::::::::I'm writing this story because I want to see Renesmee grow and fulfil her destiny, along with Jacob. And yes, I am aware of how cheesy that sounds but anyway, enjoy. And my grammar sucks... So sue me! Lol, but yes, do try to enjoy. And reviewing would really help me know if what I'm doing is worth the while. So, thanks! **

**Bella's Pov:**

Five Years After Breaking Dawn's Conclusion

_"The Meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildfowers-violet, yellow, and soft white._

_Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream."_

It brought back so many cherished memories that I hold dear. Although most of my memories of The Meadow are dim human one's. Fuzzy at the edges, but still filled with the same amount of love that I had when creating them. But since I've been _changed_, I've seen things a new

Colors were more vibrant now than ever, sounds more distinct and recognizable, no matter how soft in volume. Simple smells were maximized to a point to where they could easily become intoxicating. So now, the slightest movements would've played a visually stunning symphony, that was easy to get caught up in.

But as I mentioned before, my earlier memories are dim lighted human one's. They were hazy all around, and even the audio would sometimes sound muffled every time I would tried to imagine them.

But for the past five years, I had made new memories with one new person being included. _Renesmee. _My miracle child.

The new memories were not better because my senses are heightened, but because they were being shared with Edward _and _Renesmee, two people I _love more_ than my own life.

A gentle tap on my shoulder stirred me from my thoughts,"What are you thinking about, _Love_?" Edward asked me, his voice barely above a whisper. But I could hear his voice clear. I just loved the way Edward refered to me as _Love_, at the end of every sentence he spoke to me.

I understood what Edward meant by the question, and so I let down my shield that protected me from him being able to read my mind. I concentrated. I pictured a delicate veil of light over my skin that expanded outwards. I could feel little threads of light, that held my shield to my body, dispatch. Forming a dome that held up,out and away, it allowed Edward entrance.

Then, I revisited my thoughts, I felt as if I could feel him probing around in there. A little smile began to play at his lips,"I feel the same way, _Love._" I assumed he was referring to my thoughts on him and Renesmee.

_Of course you do,_ I thought. Edward brought his fingers up and delicately ran them through my hair. "I always will," he said aloud.

"And that's why I love you," I answered back.

For awhile we just sat there, enjoying our blissful silence. Only the sounds of nature filtered through our vampiric ears. But I also listened to Edward's breathing as I leaned against his chest while we sat in The Meadow. And although Edward and I no longer needed to breathe, hearing him breathe and feeling his cool minty breath blow lightly, and evenly, against my skin gave me the chills. I mean I actually shivered.

I could hear Edward chuckle, and that reminded me that my shield was still down. And I quickly let it reel up back around me, the tiny light chords reattached to my skin. And it felt as if it was no longer there, but I knew better.

"And you wonder why I always keep my shield up? My thoughts are wierd." He laughed this time. His laugh sweet and soft, "No, I don't need to be able to read minds to know that, _Love_." If I could, I'd be blushing uncontrollably right now."Whatever!" I joked.

I then intertwined our fingers, and felt the groove of his hands, how lean his fingers were, they were also long. Easily encompassing mine. It's easy to tell that at age he'd been frozen at, that he was very skillful with his hands. His hands would never change, my Edward would always have these beautiful hands. It was sad to think that his were more graceful than mine. And it was at times like these that I was glad I had a shield, because it was amazing to think that after five years of marriage that I was still able to swoon over my husband.

I suddenly felt the need for a change of scenery.

In a fast movement that would have appeared as a blur to the human eye, I flipped up of the ground, my hand still in Edward's. I watched every little detail as my world tilted upside down and sideways as I spun through the air. All whilst Edward and I still held hands. And in an eighth of a second I was on my own two feet.

I pulled my Edward up to meet me, and he was there in an instant. His movements less theatrical, as he was there none the less.

I looked up to him and smiled,"That'll never get old."

He chuckled,"Just give it another decade, Bella."

"Hmm," I vocalized as I put my hand up to my face, and nestled my chin into the space between my thumb and index finger. Faking like I was suddenly in deep thought.

"No, I don't think so." I finally said.

He just shook his head.

"What? I'm sure '_you'_ had plenty of decades to get used to it." I added.

"Probably." He answered back.

"That's all you have to say? '_old man'." _I knew that would do it. I had broken through Edward's little cool guy façade. "You sound like Jacob," Edward spoke before turning around really fast."Oh, do I? I guess he and I have a lot more in common than I thought." I teased. I watched in anticipation as Edward became very still, his body rigid and upright. His muscles tensed. Like... Like a predator right before...It attacked! Just as the thought surfaced I had already bounced off the soles of my feet and back flipped into the air, just as Edward shouted," That does it!" Jokingly...I think. "Oh, no" I began slyly, "did I upset you, _Love?_"

He spun around to face me, his eyes gleaming with revenge.

" I'm sorry, Edward!" I yelled to him. He smiled, a ghost of a grin,"oh, you're going to be." Then in what took him all of a second, he lunged at me. But I expected this and dodged to my left and leaped across the bubbling stream."Catch me if you can" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me clearly."Oh, I intend to." Came his reply.

And with that I took off into the forest. Kicking up tons of dirt behind me, leaving The Meadow far behind me at great speeds. Not long after, I began to hear running behind me and I knew it was Edward, because I'd been able to memorize what his foot steps sounded like.

I weaved in and out through the trees, dodging tree after tree, seeing them way before I made contact with them, almost as if I was taking a leisurely stroll through the forest. The wind whipped against my face. My hair fanning out behind me as I ran.

I whipped my head back one good time to get a bearing of Edward's location. I only needed one glance and I could perfectly memorize his exact placement. He was about thirty-feet behind me and on my left coming in fast. Edward was still faster than me, so I knew even with my head start he'd still catch up to me in no time at all. I had to quickly decide what to do. It was a good thing that my mind could process things almost as fast as Edward could run.

I formulated the plan.

I located the nearest tree and skidded to a stop, and in a graceful leap I jumped onto the tree, and kicked of. My body was immediately propelled into the air, it felt exhilarating as I sailed through the air. The wind whipped my limbs, leaves and branches that would've bruised me, lightly kissed my skin. I braced myself as I landed lightly on the crown of the nearest Red Cedar tree. My feet nestled perfectly between the trees main body and a branch, holding me up.

I crouched low into the needles of the tree, trying to hide myself, I remained still as I waited for Edward to come.

And it wasn't long before I could hear him charging my direction. I timed the movement so perfectly as I came out of the tree, barreling down at Edward. And it was too little too late, as my body flew silently through the air, for Edward to evade my attack. His back was to me as I flew onto him, I wrapped my arms around his body. I held him in a full body lock. He began to struggle. And I tightened my grip further. I then quickly flipped him on his back onto the hard forest ground as he made a grunting noise. I quickly got on top of him, and straddled him. Pinning his arms. The take down only took twelve seconds. Tops.

Edward looked up at me, clearly impressed."Alright, I admit defeat." He said, huffing like a child.

"I thought you might see it that way, b_ig guy._" I said before gently pulling him by his shirt to meet me, face to face. We stared deeply into each other's eyes, my gold, no longer brown or amber, into his radiant gold.

He leaned in for the kiss first, crashing his lips onto mine. And it was sweet. I felt as if I could fall in love with him all over again. And again and again. We would've kissed like that for hours. But that was something we could do later, because we no longer had the time.

We only had a limited amount of time left. I remembered. That's why we had to come to The Meadow today. Because we'd be leaving Forks soon, and we wanted to see it one last time. Our meadow. Before it was too late, and time to go...


	2. Chapter 2 (I'll Miss You)

**Renesmee's Pov:**

**CH. 2 I'll Miss You**

**By: FreshQWrites**

**~June~**

It was funny, and depressing, to think that after living in Forks all my life, we suddenly were leaving her behind. Forks, the place I'd been born in. Forks, the place I'd been raised in. A town my mother, and father, knew so well. Both my grandpa's were important members of the community here. I knew the forest and beaches so well because they were really the only places I could travel. The Forks forest were where me and Jacob would always hangout and escape. We'd ran and hunted through these forest. Everything being a competition. But me and my Jacob would no longer have these beautiful forest to share anymore. I guess that's the price you pay when you live forever. Soon enough you'll have to lose beautiful things in your life a lot, to keep a beautiful life. Because if anyone found out about us...things wouldn't be so...beautiful. The whole situation was so ironic, it kind of hurt. But at least I would have my Family with me. Forever.

But if I was going to be completely honest, chances were that I didn't really know Forks. Due to me being who I am, I'd never really been allowed past the property. It's all to keep up appearances. And keeping up appearances didn't really involve a girl who was always growing and changing before your eyes. Only recently had my fast age progression slowed down enough to the point where I could enter society. But humans were already close to the end of their school year, so I wouldn't be joining them. Not until the move was made. Where we'd be able to start over again. But this time I'd be included. And don't get me wrong, I didn't resent my parents for making the decision to keep me a secret. It was the only way as far as I could tell. It's not like I was missing out on life anyway. My Nanna, Esmé, taught me all I needed to know. And my parents always took me along with them when they went on vacations. That way I would know the world. But I also knew the world through the books I read, and the different cultural music that my father introduced me too. I was far from 'dumb' about the world.

Well anyway, I thought, I better get Up. The movers were coming any time now. Yes, my family being vampires we probably could have done the moving ourselves (and way faster) but Poppa Carlisle liked to help out local companies who could use the extra money. He's a very generous man. And besides everyone felt having movers would make the move 'more natural'. We actually weren't taking this stuff with us. My Nanna, Poppa, aunts, and uncles already had a home where we were going, and their homes were fully furnished. But due to me and my mom not being around then, they had us a house built months before today. And although I would miss Forks greatly, I couldn't stop the anticipation of a new life from building up inside me. But I kept the feelings, for the most part, at bay. Because there'd be a lot of tough good byes being held this week. Mostly for my mother and I. Both of us had family and friends that we'd be leaving behind. My mom more than me.

I slowly arose from the chair that I'd been contemplating my thoughts in. I was home alone, I wasn't at our cottage but at the Cullen house. I'd be taking things slow from now on. Because all my life things had been going fast. But I guess that didn't matter when you had Forever. I walked over to a nearby mirror and stared at my reflection. A prime example of how fast things were in my life.

Being a human/vampire-hybrid, I was aging at a rate faster than normal people. And in two years I'd stop aging completely, and be frozen. I appeared to be fourteen years old. But my real calendar age is five years. Both my mind and body were far more ahead in years than I actually was. But my mind was far ahead of my body. It was said that at the time of my birth that I already had the mental capabilities of an adult.

I continued past the mirror and came down the wide central staircase. From there I went into a raised part of the room where the grand piano waited in the center to the right. I ran my fingertips against the cool surface of the piano lid, I then took a seat at the piano and began to play Bella's Lullaby, a piece my father had written himself. The melody was a sweet one that flowed with ease. It somehow shifted the world for me. I remember the day my father had taught it to me. I had been so happy that he was sharing something so sacred with me.

The music held me captive, me, a slave to the rhythm in wich the continuous melody flowed in an everlasting symphony that spoke of my father's love for my mother.

Suddenly, my ears picked up a sound. A car purring up the driveway. I could hear the gravel crunch, and I knew the car was at the entrance of the property, some forty feet off. I stopped playing the piano and in a flash I was at the main entrance of the house, and because of all the big windows I could easily focus my eyes to see who was outside.

I saw my mother and father getting out of their car. They must have returned back from their outing, they hadn't told me where they were going. My father had come around to get the door for my mom. Once out, she climbed onto his back and he took off down the driveway,and ended up on the front porch seconds later. I quickly went to go get the door for them.

I opened the door and as soon as I did I was immediately wrapped up in a hug from my mother,"Hello my precious baby," although I was fourteen I still adored the way my mom still called me her baby. And on other occasions her miracle child. My mom kissed me lightly on the forehead.

My father quickly wrapped up me and mom into his embrace.

"How are you Renesmee? Is anyone else home yet?"

I reached up to touch my mom's face to show her my answer. And my father could see the image in my head due to his mind reading power. He and I didn't need words to share my ability of Tactile Thought Projection. Since I was a child I've always showed people my thoughts. Because I felt that words were insufficient to describe my feelings. I rarely used talk at all. But I've doing it a lot more lately.

They both nodded their heads in understanding. I had shown them my activities of this morning from the time everyone had left till now.

My father released us from the hug,"alright you two, let's break it up. Jacob will be here in a few to pick you up darling," he looked at me and smiled.

I blushed,"ok." I said. I couldn't speak. I could feel the excitement rush through me at the sound of my Jacob's name. My heart beat had definitely sped up. And I didn't have the slightest idea as to why. But all I could hope was that my mother and father wouldn't notice it. And if they did, hopefully they'd spare me the embarrassment and pretend not to have heard it.

My mom beamed at me,"weather at La Push beach is always great around this time of year."

Jacob and I always hung out at La Push. It was always nice to go there and watch the waves, we'd mostly just talk. We only seldom got in the water. But this would be the first time of the summer that we'd go, so hitting the water was definitely a must do, this time. Me and Jacob had already decided.

Although it was summer time my parents weren't worried about me. If I was a full vampire, my skin would glitter in the sunlight. But being only half, my skin only faintly glowed. Allowing me to blend in more easily with human society.

"You're right mom, I can't wait." I responded enthusiastically.

I was surprised she still remembered the beach, it's been so long since she's actually stepped foot in there. "I'm heading home to go put on my bathing suit." I told them.

"The one Aunt Alice bought you yesterday?" my mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am." My father eyes widened,"Nessie, dear, I thought that we'd talked about 'that one'. I thought we all agreed that it was a little too revealing."

I loved my dad, really I did, but I thought his judgement was a little invalid, mostly because of the time and how he was raised up and all. But I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Actually, Edward dear, 'you' decided that it was a little too revealing. Me and Alice thought it was ok for her. Besides it's 'only' Jacob." My mom came in with that and I got happy, because I really adored the new bathing suit. And my mom did have a point, it was only Jacob. My best friend. A family friend. From what I know, he and my mom used to be really good friends before I was born. And he'd always been a teen for as long as I could remember. Once I had asked Jacob why he wasn't aging, and he responded that he was waiting for his imprint, and when I waned to know who it was, he quickly shut me down. I never brought up the topic since. For as long as I've been alive he's been a family friend, always around. He was kind of like an older brother to me, we were partners in crime. Wich was why I was so confused as to why my father would veto the outfit.

"Don't you have another bathing suit?" He asked

"No, dad," I began,"I outgrew them all last month." I finished dryly.

"Edward, there's seriously nothing wrong with the bathing suit. And honestly I don't know how the bikini can be too revealing. It's covering major areas and if anything she can put a shirt over it."My mother pressed further.

A variety of emotions played across my dad's face.

"Alright dear. I'm trusting your judgement," he said, caving in."Yes!" I said, jumping up in the air, five feet off the ground and twirled.

I came back down and gave my father a hug,"thanks daddy, you won't regret this." I squeaked.

Maybe I was acting a little 'too' excited. "You're welcome sweet heart," he smiled,"now hurry up, he's on his way over." He said, referring to Jacob.

"Alright," with little effort I bolted through the door, and kicked off the porch, sending me several feet in the air before I came back down some yards away from the front door. I then took off running towards our cottage.

The cottage was located behind the Cullen house. It used to be rundown. But Nanna Esmé and Aunt Alice had fixed it up as a birthday present for my mom.

I zipped down the little path. And there was Our Home.

There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light...Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. There was a little path of stones amethyst that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

I realised that I was going to miss our cottage after the move. I had grew up in this cottage.

Once I found my set of keys to the door I quickly opened up the door, and headed for my room down the hallway. Only my room was downstairs, and although you couldn't tell from the outside, the cottage was two-story. The whole second floor made up my parents room.

I went to my room door, I could smell all the vanilla perfume that I usually wore. The bottle would probably last me a long time. Because being vampires, one spray, and everyone be able to smell it, hundreds of feet away. Maybe even miles. No one has ever tried the mile thing.

My room door bore my name in bright pink letters made of foam. I entered my room and headed straight for my walk-in closet. I quickly sifted through all the clothes and shoes that were labeled by seasons and designers, and also age. Aunt Alice was very organized. And she and Aunt Rosalie both kind of rubbed off on me. I had already lain out the suit on a little wooden table the night before. I grabbed the suit and headed for my bathroom, but not before grabbing some shorts and a tank top.

In the bathroom mirror I checked myself out in the bathing suit. My hair was in a long pony tail going down my back, so you'd get the full experience.I had on a mint stripe bow bikini top. In the middle of it was a little mint colored bow, and the actual top was striped black-and-white. My bikini bottom had the same black-and-white stripes, the stripes for the items were both vertical. And over those bottoms was a pair of Mint Aztec frayed denim cut off shorts. The denim light blue, and the frayed end of the shorts were mint colored. I had really adored this outfit.

I didn't know if this would be the last bathing suit that I'd wear for a long time, because my parents still hadn't told me where we were moving. And for all I knew, the place could have weather even worse than Forks, which could mean even colder summers. Yikes!

I pulled a plain white shirt over my bikini top, to maybe help ease my Dad's mind. And then I slipped on a pair of white sandals.

I headed back outside and rushed to go meet my parents at the Cullen house...

**Jacob's Pov:**

Speeding down the highway was always fun, especially when you had a sick motorcycle to ride on. I was speeding, I was sure of it. But I didn't care. I loved hearing the engine pur, and remembering that I had just oiled up the engine the other day only made it better. Darting in and out through the cars I only had one thing on my mind, getting to Nessie. Okay, I admit, I probably wouldn't need to be speeding if I had woke up on time. But my after a long tiring day of running with the pack yesterday, I had been utterly exhausted, and it didn't help that my favorite movie of all time was on last night also.

Today was probably going to be the last time that me and Nessie would hangout for a little while.

When Bella and Edward had told me that they were moving, my heart stopped, for a few seconds, and I had been scared that it wouldn't start back up again. But it did. And when they saw the look on my face they quickly added that I would be able to visit Nessie anytime I wanted, and that they would pay for flights and everything. But I'd have to wait a month so they could get settled in as a family before I could start the visits. And even though, there were a lot of things that I had to say about their decisions, I could understand the move. After the graduations, the people had been getting a little curious as to where all the Cullens adopted kids had gone. And it was about to be that time for them to start school again, and a ton of other reasons why it was time for them to finally relocate. But the Cullen's usually only stayed in area's for around seven to eight years, anyway.

They only lasted this long for Charlie's benefit. The reason being that soon after Sue Clearwater and Charlie tied the knot two years ago, Sue gave birth to a baby boy named Dalton. So now not only did Bella have a father she was leaving behind, she also had a baby brother who had a good chance of going wolf one day due to Sue being descended from both Black and Uley Quileute wolf lines.

Although Seth Clearwater was thrilled, but...Leah Clearwater,his sister, wasn't as ecstatic about the news of both the marriage and the baby. Double whammy.

She didn't like the fact the she now had a _'bloodsucker' _for a step-sister.

All that was a can of worms that I didn't want to open now.

Anyways, of course I would miss Nessie a lot. But I was only the family friend, and it would be a little odd for me to be moving with them. Especially when Nessie didn't even know that she was my Imprint. If it was up to me, I would've been told her. But her parents wanted her to live life freely for just a couple more years. Her childhood had been relatively short in the first place. So I could understand that completely. But I still felt bad about keeping this secret from her, I felt though as if in a way, I was betraying her trust. But this was no time to dwell on those thoughts at the moment.

I turned onto the exit that would put me in the area of the Cullen House. I turned sharply around a corner and immediately I could smell that lovely vanilla scented perfume that Nessie was always wearing, but in my opinion she didn't need it. Her natural scent was pleasant enough for me. But I wouldn't tell her that, not anytime soon at least. But her scent told me that she was getting closer and closer each second. I had also been able to pick up Bella and Edward's scent too. But for some reason their's wasn't as strong to my senses as Nessie's. Maybe it was an imprint thing or something.

I came to the entrance and entered. I drove up slowly to the house, the gravel and rocks crunching under the wheel of my bike. I didn't know why but ever since I was a kid I always liked hearing the crunching sounds of gravel. I stoped a couple of yards from the front porch. I lifted my leg from up over my bike and slid off of it. I took off my helmet and shook my hair to free it of the little sweat that it had collected under the heat and pressure of the helmet. I placed the helmet on the seat. I jogged up the stairs and onto the porch and I rung the door bell. The door bell was just a formality because I knew that whoever was home would be able to have heard me coming at the entrance into the property.

It wasn't even seconds later when the door came flying open, and there stood Nessie. I sized her up and quickly regretted it because she looked really cute in that bathing suit. But I quickly disposed of the thought because I knew that Edward and Bella, but more importantly Edward, wouldn't be far behind. I didn't want Edward to read my mind and get upset. Me and his friendship was okay, but when it came to Nessie...Things got more than a little awkward for the both of us. But at least me and him weren't enemies anymore. So all I could think was, Progress.

"Hey Jacob," she greeted me enthusiastically, a delicate little smile on her face.

"Hey Nessie," I said looking down at her.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head," Yeah, but wait for my parents. They're coming." She said sounding a little bit annoyed.

I could hear the foot steps descending down the staircase in the house. And in a few seconds Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway as Nessie stepped onto the porch deck to give them room.

"How are you, Jake" Bella asked first.

"I'm alright, Bells. And what's with the 'how are you'?" I asked her,"you sound like an old fart." I let out.

She chuckled,"Edward's rubbing off on me, I guess. But after years of knowing him, you would've thought that it would have happened earlier." She said nudging him in the side, the poke made Edward take his eyes off me which, by the way, I hadn't noticed were on me till just then.

"It's just the way I was raised, I suppose, _Love_."

On my arm I felt Nessie gingerly touch my forearm, and before my eyes the word _'awkward' _flashed before disappearing a second later. I quickly put my hand to my mouth to stifle a laugh. Bella noticed it and asked me what was that and I played it off as a cough. But the look in Edwards eyes told me that he knew what had just happened. I then remembered that he didn't need physical contact to see Nessie's gift. His mind reading powers gave him that advantage.

What doesn't he get about private conversations? So I quickly pictured a cow giving birth.

I watched as Edward "coughed' also.

Bella looked at him quickly,"you couldn't possibly be _coughing, _could you?" She asked him.

Edward looked at her softly,"Jacob has a very...Active imagination, _Love."_ Was all he answered back with.

Bella glanced from me to Edward but still looked lost, but she appeared to nod with an 'We'll talk about this later' expression on her face.

"Okay,you guys can go ahead. But remember Jacob, her curfew is still eleven o' clock tonight. Nothing changes. You got that?" Edward spoke.

I nodded my head,"Yes, Sir." I answered.

Bella just shook her head,"anyways, you two have fun. And be safe! If I find out that my baby has been captured by a gang of gangsters you'll be sorry Jake." I didn't know if Bella was serious or not, but I planned to heed her words. Besides there was no need to ask me to protect Nessie. I would always do that.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Nessie called off as we walked down the steps and to my bike, after waving to her, Edward and Bella headed back inside. Renesmee and I headed to my bike.

"You ready to have some fun?" I asked her as I lifted the seat of my bike to get her a helmet from under the little storage compartment.

"I really am," she said excitedly,"we haven't hung out all week." She said.

Now that she mentioned it, I've been really miserable all week. I'd had some important pack business to take care of. It had kept me away from her all week.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Nessie, It's just that we have a lot of things going on with the pack. Same old, same old." I said.

I saw her smile,"It's okay Jacob, you can make it up to me today. By being awesome." She giggled.

I shrugged,"Well I'll certainly try...But you know I can't make a promise. Awesome-ness doesn't just happen everyday you know."

I looked over to Renesmee,"Let's Go," she said her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her face."Then hop on," I said tossing her the helmet.

Later, I pulled into the parking lot of the beach. Nessie, who had been holding on to my waist from behind me, quickly got off the bike. Almost flying a yard back. I watched her, she took off her helmet, I watched her bronze ringlets fall down onto her shoulder in a pony tail, for some reason her face was red.

I found it so cool that her face could even do that. I took the key out of the ignition and got off my bike. I put both me and Nessie's helmets under the seat. I then took out some beach towels from under seat, a green bag which contained; two chilled water bottles, and two sandwiches in a plastic container. The food was for me. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't being inconsiderate or anything, but Nessie doesn't really like human food. But she doesn't hate the taste as much as full vampires did. And even though she can eat it, she'd rather drink animal blood. But she would eat some types of meat...Well mostly all meat. Anything else was an absolute not.

"Come on, Nessie." I called her.

We walked down to the beach. It was a pretty nice view. The sand was white and clean. The green seawater even sparkled, but it was a lot of humans down on this end of the beach. So me and Nessie walked down to the other end of the beach that was deserted except for a few seagulls. Once we found a nice place to sit that was a good distance from the water. I kicked off my sandals and felt the sensation of sand between my toes, the ground was a little wet where I was standing, so the sand was cool and moist. I quickly pulled my shirt off and over my head, I felt the breeze hit my russet skin and I looked back to see Renesmee just staring at me.

"Got a staring problem?" I joked. All she did was blush, awe, she was cute. The wind picked up her hair behind her, and the sunlight hit her bronze hair just right giving her the illusion of a little halo around her head. Beautiful, I thought.

Renesmee took off her white t-shirt and I gulped, I was going to respect her and so I turned away, and recited the pledge of allegiance over and over in my head.

A minute later, I heard her coming up behind me, she touched my bicep lightly and I turned around and looked at her,"Want to have a swimming race?"She asked, a devilish grin building up on her face. I gave her the look and she knew I was down. It was a never ending power struggle between us, and only one person could emerge victorious.

"Ready? Set? Go!" And we took off flying into the water.

**Several Races and Re-matches Later**

"You won by a fingernail," I explained to Nessie,"and besides you have an unfair advantage, Vampires are the best swimmers." I pointed out.

Nessie wasn't the childish type, but she was competitive, so I wasn't surprised to see her blowing me a raspberry,"you are jut a sore loser! And besides, I'm only half. I'm not as strong, or fast as a full Vampire," She said smiling,"the rest is pure undeniable human strength." Nessie added.

" So what can you say now?"

I rolled my eyes."Okay it's a tie then."

"That's what I thought!" Nessie whispered

"What did you say?" I asked

"Oh, nothing,"

After the race we had come back to the beach towels we had lain out and started chatting about random stuff. But after an hour of talking to each other, and goofing around, we still had to address the elephant in the room."So, how you feeling?" I asked her. She looked up, a little confused,"about what?"

"The move, silly girl."

"Oh, that! Jacob, I'm conflicted." She made the cutest little pouty face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she threw her hands up in the air."I'll be able to have a life outside of the house, now that my age progression wasn't as noticeable anymore. I'll be able to go to high school, and graduate. Maybe I could even make some friends along the way." She said with a half smile.

"So what's the problem?" I asked, hoping I knew what it was.

She looked up at me, so much shorter than me. And it looked to me as though even if she still is aging and growing she won't ever be just a few inches shorter than me.

"The problem is that I don't want to leave. I didn't get the chance to meet anyone. I feel like a stranger in my own home. I'll miss hanging out on the Res though. I'll miss Grandpa Charlie and I'll miss...You." At those words my heart skipped a beat, it became light, and I was filled with joy at the thought that I was important to her.

"Wow, Nessie, I...I don't know what to say." I blurted. But then I saw her face and knew I needed to somehow help her feel better.

"Hey, Hey listen Listen." I said cupping her delicate face and bringing her head up to meet me.

"Every little thing is going to be all right." I said to her. I then took her hand and pointed to the bracelet that she has worn since I gave it to her years ago. It was Quileute equivalent to a promise ring."That bracelet, the one that you're wearing. Do you know why I gave it to you?"

She looked at it for a second,"because you're a nice guy?" she tried.

"Yes," I answered back smiling a little,"But not only that. I gave it to you because I wanted to make you a promise. A promise that I would stand by you, as a friend. To be whatever you needed me to be. I'll be with you, wherever you go." I began to put my arms around her. Wrapping her into a tight hug.

"And when I promise something, I _**never ever **_break that promise." I said, whispering the last sentence into her hair.

I lifted up her face again,"do you understand me? Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do you?"

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face,"Yes, Jacob Black. I believe I do."

And we kept staring into each other's eyes. I could've stopped the world and melted into her chocolate-brown eyes. And for that moment in time everything seemed perfect. I felt like I could've stared into her eyes for an eternity. Not even when Bella was a human could her eyes do me like my Nessie's did. I could hear Renesmee's heart hammering in her chest. Faster than anyone's heart has ever beaten before. I reached for her hand unconsciously and she slid her soft slender hand into mine, I could've sworn I felt a spark. a perfect fit, I'd suppose. And in that moment . The moment our lips touched I felt electricity pass between us, a delicious shiver racked down my spine. And she didn't pull back. The kiss started off slow and sweet, we were both entering something like uncharted territory. But we quickly found our groove. We had tuned into each other's frequency level. And for the life of me as much as I knew that I should have stopped the kiss, I couldn't. I knew that I had never felt that close to anyone in my entire life. Nessie was my undoing, and I welcomed it with open arms.

She leaned back onto the ground and pulled me on top of her as we deepened the kiss, we broke past barrier between each other ,and by then I didn't even know where my tongue was exactly, but I knew it was happy. The longer the kiss went on the more I felt I needed, but it wasn't long before I came up for a breath of air before plunging right back into the kiss. It was that addicting to me. She whimpered a little as I crushed my mouth back onto hers and I my heart felt as if it would burst with excitement at this new thing that was currently taking place. Our tongues, intertwined searching each other's mouths with want and need, battled in a never ending struggle. The insatiable game was far too appealing and always had a different outcome each time we played it. I could feel Nessie smiling against my lip and knew that she was having fun also. I didn't know when the kiss would end, and I didn't want it to. But after awhile, it did. It ended the way it began, slow and sweet.

I got up from on top of her, and she quickly sat up. I immediately felt terrible. I mean although now we were close in age, Nessie and I, Edward and Bella still hadn't given me the greenlight to make Nessie and I's friendship more than what it was. I was two years too soon. And now I had probably just screwed up all their plans. I was stupid! I was so angry at myself at that moment. I couldn't have waited. I just had to be so greedy and, and...

"I'm sorry Nessie," I said Instantly, I couldn't even look up at her to see the look on her face.

"Jacob-" She began but I interrupted before she could start yelling at me for being a horn dog and trying to take advantage of her, although I probably deserved it.

But I knew if I heard her say those words to me that I would've been about ready to kill myself.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I said again."It was a mistake, I swear. I never should've done that. That was so stu-" I heard her gasp.

I looked to her confused before I saw the hurt look on her face,"No, No! Bab- I mean Nessie. I didn't me-." I fumbled before she cut me off.

"I know what you meant Jacob, I know exactly." She spat with venom and hurt in her voice. Emotion making her almost choke on the words,"I'm going home." She said before getting up in a whir, up off the ground. She then grabbed her stuff from off the ground.

I could hear her heart stuttering.

"Don't worry about giving me a ride, you jerk." She said before running off.

I got up to go after her and apologise, but she was too fast for me, as I was in human form. I would've phased right then and there but I knew that I couldn't do it on a beach, people probably wouldn't have noticed Nessie but I'm sure they would notice a big wolf running along the beach.

"Nessie!" I yelled after her multiple times, but she didn't turn back as she ghosted down the beach with inhuman spd.

I began to run after her, knowing that as fast as I was I still wouldn't be able to catch up. She quickly ran into some greenery, being hid from line of vision.

"NESS!"I called one more time before reluctantly giving up.

I sighed and did the only thing I could do, I'd make sure she'd have a ride home. I doubt she would run all the way home even though she could.\

Besides I knew who'd she call anyway. I took out my phone and dialed the number carefully, thinking about whatever I was going to say that was going to help make this day not sound as terrible as it ended up being towards the end.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up,"Hey Jacob what's the problem?"


	3. Chapter 3 (Hard To Forget)

_** Renesmee's Pov:**_

Ch.3 Hard To Forget

By FreshQWrites

It's been a week since the trip to the beach, but unfortunately time had not lessened the immense pain that came from reliving the ordeal through my memories.

And as much as I tried the thoughts wouldn't go away. They were causing me a great amount of stress. But it seems that no matter how hard I tried, Jacob always managed to penetrate the invisible forces that I thought were strong enough to withstand foreign intrusions.

But the fortress that was my mind wasn't as invincible as I had originally perceived. My mind would always wonder back to the magic of that fateful afternoon. The way he held me in his warm embrace, the undeniable spark that I felt when our lips met.

The kiss, unexpected yet greatly welcomed.

Reliving the magic of the kiss of course has its consequences, because after reliving it I would inevitably remember what quickly followed soon after. I could remember it all too well…

I remember the obvious disgust on my Jacob's face, mixed with a look of regret. _What did I do wrong?_ I asked myself. _Why was he looking at me like that?_

I quickly flew off the ground with a whir and I quickly stood erect. Tears threatened to pour, as the rejection began to build up within me, but I held them back as he quickly stood up also. His huge frame towered over me. Jacob began to speak. Each word tore into me like a knife straight to the heart. _Why was he doing this to me?_ I wondered. I was afraid to voice my thoughts.

He continued talking about what a huge mistake he had made and how stupid that was. I couldn't help but hear the repulsion that I had obviously caused him. But yet, he was still going on, and the raged contorted my face into a mask of hurt that he quickly saw.

"No, No! Bab- I mean Nessie. I didn't me-." He fumbled, but I immediately cut him off. "I know what you meant Jacob, I know exactly." I heard the words come from a stranger's voice that I no longer recognized. I then mumbled something else that I was pretty sure resembled the English language.

I scooped down to gather up all my things off the fine powder which was the beach sand. As soon as all my items were accounted for I took off in a movement that took me all of sixteenth of a second to make.

I felt my feet, lightly pounding against the sand as shot away from Jacob like a bolt. Speeding away, I heard Jacob calling after me. But his voice soon faded in the background of everything as I put more distance between us.

I quickly located the nearby greenery and ran through it. This way I could reach the parking lot sooner without anyone seeing me go at a rather…Unhuman pace.

Speeding through the trees I jumped over and under protruding vines and roots.

Running through the trees, I couldn't help but notice the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of a nearby tree.

I ran faster and faster, the feeling was quite freeing and exhilarating. But soon the edge of the trees that connected to the parking lot appeared in my line of vision, and so I quickly flipped to a stop.

I straightened my frame and calmly walked out of the vegetation. My legs quickly carried me to the nearest light brown wooden bench. I took a seat and looked up to the sky.

The sky had become a dull gray, shrouded in clouds. A chilly wind had began to pick up. It was amazing how fast the weather seemed to change here. Either way, there would definitely be a down pour of rain tonight.

I took out my phone and dialed my mom's number in quickly. When she answered I removed every trace of hurt from my voice, and then I asked her to come and pick me up. She agreed to do it easily, she didn't even bother to ask why Jacob wasn't bringing me home like we had planned.

I brought my hand up to my face and immediately noticed that the piece of wood that I'd been clenching on to, fell right onto the ground. I sighed heavily.

I scanned the parking lot, my eyes taking in everything at once. There were only five vehicles left from the massively cramped parking lot of earlier. One of the vehicles was Jacob's motorcycle, he still hadn't come to get it. I wonder what he was waiting for.

_Probably for you to leave_, I thought.

A purring engine was suddenly audible as it zoomed down the street, it's direction clear. I knew little of cars, but I could sure tell the difference between the purs of my mother's Ferrari from the other more subtle roars of the engine's of the townsfolk.

Wow, that was quick. Our home was nowhere near the La Push beach. So how come my mother had gotten here so fast? It was almost like she was already in the area, or at least already headed my direction before I had called her.

The red began to slow down as it neared the parking lots entrance, it glided smoothly over the pavement and stopped in front of me.

My eyes didn't need to tell me that through the tinted windows my mothers eyes were scanning my face over and over. Analyzing every little detail.

I heard my mother inhale sharply from outside the car and with a swift movement she was in front of me upholding me as I held onto her and sobbed...

Somehow during the car ride home my mother had been able to comfort me, wich was strange because I hadn't thought that the pain I was feeling would be able to let up, even the slightest bit.

Her words had been comforting, and I had wished for them to be enough. But they weren't.

When we pulled up onto the property I immediately ran out the car before my mom could even get to the garage.

I sped down the cobble stone path that led to the cottage and burst through the door in record time. I headed straight for my room and promptly buried my still damp body into the covers of my bed.

The sobs that I let out now were the most painful one's I'd ever had to endure in my life. Never, had I ever cried this hard.

I felt a scream coming on and I stuffed my mouth with the cover to muffle the noises. It was all just too much. I began o despise myself for letting him have this type of control over me, it was all so overwhelmingly powerful.

My loud cries eventually turned into a soft whimper and right before I faded into unconsciousness I felt my mother slide into my bed beside me. And I was able to get through the night.

When I awoke the next morning I knew immediately that my mother was gone, and upstairs I could hear soft angry whispers. It was my parents, I was curious as to what they were talking about. So I stayed sill so neither one of them would hear me and notice I was awake.

"_He's a dead man_!" I heard my father whisper roughly. "I just can't believe that the _dog _allowed things to escalate like that. He blatantly disobeyed our wishes."

Two types of venom could be heard in my dad's voice. I could hear him pacing back and forth across their bedroom floor.

"Please, calm down Edward." My mother tried,"We don't even know exactly what happened." She added.

My father gasped,"What do you mean? She's been dreaming about it _all _night!" They had been watching in on my dreams?

"Understandable, but we still don't have his side. We can't just assume things, I don't think Jacob would intentionally jeopardize everything we had planned." My mom told him as she walked over to him.

"No, it doesn't matter. I trusted him and he completely turned around and did the opposite, he's opened up Pandora's box onto us." He retorted

My father then sighed."And now it seems that only me and you are going to have to put the demons back in. There's also no hope at the bottom of this box either, none."

"And you say I'm the melodramatic one." My mother sighed as well.

"I'm just really worried about how this is going to effect her, there's not really a parenting guide for this type of situation, _Love_" He said softly.

My parents conversation continued but I only half listened. I was focused on what my dad had meant by saying Jacob had blatantly disobeyed their wishes. Had my parents assumed that something had been going on between and Jacob and wanted him to put a stop to it?

I mean what else could it have been besides just that?

I was suddenly thrust out of my thoughts when I heard the word. And everything I had thought up until now seemed to make absolutely no sense what so ever. I felt a pit in my stomach began to form. That word that I heard, I had now associated it with vile feelings. Of course why hadn't I not realized it sooner? That one word that tore me down.

_Imprint._

Of course.


End file.
